


He's our hero not yours.

by Kitsune_Spyk



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First fic in a long long time...., M/M, May have over rated, Other, Pre-Slash, Protective Rogues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Spyk/pseuds/Kitsune_Spyk
Summary: Flash gets taken by another hero's villain.  His rogues aren't happy,  they don't share well... not even their hero.





	He's our hero not yours.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've written in over ten years... so needless to say i may be a little rusty... please let me know what you think and if you'd like me to continue. 
> 
> // thoughts//

Barry's head throbbed and he felt nauseous. He tries to remember what happened... the last clear memory he had was helping Batman and Green Arrow. They were fighting some villains who had turned up, while he was trying to make sure there were no casualties, with the building's crumbling around them he figured that was the best use of his speed. " why am I so cold? maybe that's why my head still hurts." He tries to rub his head true possibly relieve some of the pain only to realize he couldn't move his hands. It was way too cold to phase through the bonds.

" Well, so good of you to join us Flash. I do hope you're not trying to leave us so soon, we have plans execute, messages to send and you happen to play a big part in both. Hope you don't mind the cold." Barry stared at the man who was talking, he had gray skin and was wearing what looked like an old fashioned scuba suit.

 As Barry is contemplating how to answer the man levels odd looking bulky gun at him and fires. Barry managed to stay silent for a few seconds before he cried out at the pain. Frostbite might not be a new pain by long shot but it was one of the ones that affected him the most. After the spray of cold stopped Barry saw flashes of Light. //Great pictures. Can I ever just suffer in peace. At least Len doesn't take pictures after he ices me//

After a while Barry lost track of how long he'd been there.  All he really knew was that his time being conscious was getting shorter and shorter.  The room he was in was so cold, he kept getting iced at semi regular intervals // with those damn pictures being taken after each  session//, and he hasn't eaten anything since before the mission.  His heightened healing wasn't working anymore, everything hurt all the time, and he was starting to wonder if he would ever make it home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and please me know if I missed anything. This work is unbetaed.


End file.
